Sacrifice-A Skydoesminecraft fanfic
by writer888
Summary: When the squids discover his weakness, Sky has no choice but to hide. Every time, one of his friends disappears. He had to deal with the pain. Then he finds a mysterious violet-eyed girl and falls in love with her. But when she disappears, it raises a question: how much was he willing to sacrifice? Rated T for some language and violence. Skydoesminecraft x OC
1. Chapter 1: No More Misery

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sky does not have a girlfriend and the story takes place in Minecraft.  
My first ff so no flames! Rate, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Sky's POV:**

I woke up in a small, cramped room. I stretched, then got some bread and jam. _Where's Ty? _I wondered. I realized that he was gone. Yes, gone, along with Jason(MinecraftUniverse) and Taylor(AntVenom). A wave of loneliness crashed over me, then anger. I sighed, then fingered the amulet that hung on my neck. Another day without any of my friends. I put on my clothes, then went outside to wander around.

**At the dock**

I sat down on the bench and tried to enjoy the view. It didn't work, so I started walking around. I stopped. There was a girl on the edge of the dock. Her hair was black, and she was beautiful. As I watched, she seemed to walk off the edge of the dock. I quickly realized what she was doing, and dove in to save her. There were so many squids—they bit and entangled. I fought through them, and quickly crawled onto shore. Still carrying the mysterious girl, I ran as fast as I could to my room.

**Sky's Room**

She was still not awake. I had cleaned and bandaged her wounds, and waited for her to awaken. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and I couldn't help but gasp a little. Her eyes were brilliant purple, and I felt that I could drown in their deepness. She blinked, and I snapped from my stupor. She looked around, and asked, "Where am I? And who are you?" I answered, "You're in my room right now, and my name is Adam, but you can call me Sky." She was silent for a while, lost in her own thoughts. Then her eyes wandered back to me and she snapped back to me. She frowned, and asked, "What happened to you?" Slowly, she stroked my cheek and her hand came back bloody. She quickly bandaged and cleaned the wound. Her hand twitched toward my sunglasses. "May I?" she asked. I nodded. She took off my sunglasses and she smiled. "I can see why people call you Sky—your eyes are sky blue." I couldn't help but think how pretty she was when she smiled. "By the way, what is your name?" I asked her. "Christine. You can call me Christy for short," She replied. It was still late afternoon, and she asked, "Do you mind if I go for a walk?" "Not at all," I answered. "Okay, then. Bye Sky!" She pecked me on the cheek and she was gone. The place where she had kissed me felt warm. "Bye Christy…" I murmured.

**So did you like it? So sorry for the short chapter-I had a bit of writer's block! Will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Tugging Feeling

**Special thanks to clalexander for correcting my rating and being the first to read this crappy story! ~Slaps Self~  
Enjoy!**

**Christy's POV:**

He's so… nice. The way that he saved me, he could have left me to die, but he risked his life to save me. His eyes, too. The intensity of them was overwhelming. He was so…_Stop it Christy! You already have a boyfriend! You don't even know if he likes you back!_ But…_No buts! You and him are just friends, okay?_ Fine. I sighed. It was overwhelming—me stepping off the dock, getting pulled up by strong arms that kept me warm—_stop it Christy! You are obsessing over Sky again! You guys are just friends!_ Sky. What a cute name. _You guys are no more than friends! STOP OBSESSING OVER HIM! _I sat on a bench and watched the sky grow dark. My mind was not on the scenery, though. It was on a tugging feeling in my chest that was the same when I walked off the dock. Then, everything went black.

**At the Squid Palace:**

"We got her, my Lord."  
The Squid King grinned evilly. "Now we can move on to the fun."

**Sky's POV:**

Christy hadn't returned for a while. It was already night, and she hasn't returned. _How could a walk take this long?_ I wondered. Finally, my worries got the best of me, and I set off toward the dock. When I reached the dock, Christy wasn't there, but there was a note on the bench. The note smelled like lavender, and I read it.

_Sky,_

_Your little friend has been taken into our custody. We will keep her there until you give us the amulet. If you fight or refuse to give us the amulet, she will die!_

_The Squid King_

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Haha! I bet you didn't expect me to upload 2 chapters! No? I understand... ~Fades Away~  
Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Question

**Hi All! Please please please please please please PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE****PLEASE**** review! I only have one review and I will delete this story if there are less than 10 reviews in 1 1/2 weeks, for that means only like 5 people are following my story and my work is wasted, so please recommend my story to anyone out there! I will feel better once we reach 10 reviews!  
Thank you all for following my story!**

**Sky's POV:**

_After I read the letter, everything went black. _

I woke up to Seto looking at me.

"What…happened?" I managed to force through my teeth.

"You blacked out." Seto replied. "Look, I really need to go, Adam. "

"No pressure," I lied.

Seto left with a worried look on his face. I looked in the mirror and I was shocked. My sunglasses were crooked, and my eyes looked wild. My hair was a bird's nest, and my clothes were dirty. I sighed, and began to work on the tangled mess that was my hair.

**Magical Time Skip**

After I cleaned myself up a little, I looked in the mirror at my eyes.  
_I can see why people call you Sky—your eyes are sky blue.  
_It hurt. She was a beacon of hope for me, and now she is gone. The squids destroyed the tiny strand of happiness inside me, and now I was empty. Sure, I had Seto and others, but Christy. She was my life. Why? Why did the squids take her?  
_How much was I willing to sacrifice?_

That question struck me.

How much was I willing to sacrifice? Taylor, Jason, and Ty. And…Christy. That was my limit. Actually, way past my limit. Taylor, Jason, and Ty were my limit. Christy, though? That was too much.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ringing. _Who would want to call me now? _

"Hello?"

A whispery voice said, "One week, Sky. One week or she will die—along with the others."

And then I heard Christy screaming. "No! NO! Please!" and she screamed in pain.

"CHRISTY!" I yelled. "CHRISTY!"

All I heard was the whispery voice saying, "One week, Sky. One week or she will die—along with the others."  
The phone call disconnected.

This is too much.

Something had to be done.

**Dun Dun Dun! Another cliffhanger for you to enjoy! ~Evil Laugh~**

**Review please!**

**-Colleen **


	4. Chapter 4: Strike

**~Sigh~ Still no new reviews ****. I already had this chapter edited and ready to publish, but I was hoping to post this when there is a new review. Oh well, I better upload as many chapters as I can before I delete it entirely. Thank you all for reading!**

**Sky's POV:**

I put on my butter armor and I grabbed my butter sword. Sighing, I also got my bow and arrows—maybe that could come in handy. I enchanted all of them, and I put on my sunglasses. I sat down on my crappy bed, mentally at war with myself.

_I am ready to kill the squids and avenge what they did to me!  
What if Christy dies?  
I won't let that happen.  
Well, what if it does?  
That I will deal with later.  
Are you really willing to do this?  
…Yes, I am._

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I rushed to my boat, and paddled out to sea until I saw a faint glow.

_This is it,_ I thought to myself.

Then I took in as much air as I could and dove down under the water.

**Christy's POV:**

Pain. That was what I felt when I woke up in a sparse cot in the Squid King's prison cell.

Every part of my body screamed at me when I got out from my cot, especially my back. I had gotten whipped yesterday for not eating all of my food. The squid even rubbed salt in my wounds when he was done whipping.

"Hey prisoner, the Squid King requested to see you," a squid said.  
"What for?" I asked.  
The squid snapped, "I don't know, just get out of the cell." Then he dragged me by the hair to the Squid King's place. I paled when I saw the Squid King. He was big and every part of him seemed dangerous.

The Squid King smirked when he saw me. "Sky's new girlfriend, yes?"  
I hissed, "No!"  
He laughed, and beckoned me to come closer. Then he slapped me hard on the cheek.

"Come play with us, Marcus, James. We have prisoners to punish!" he bellowed.  
The squids came with another squid. Each of them were dragging a new prisoner. One had brown hair and bangs covering his entire eye. Another one had a shiny mask on, but from the rips I saw some flesh. The last prisoner had more yellowish skin and had a beard and black hair. The squids dropped them there, and one left. Then, the squids and the Squid King himself started beating us up. Waves of pain descended on me, and the corners of my vision went black.

The last thing I saw was a figure moving toward us with a butter sword.  
"Sky," I whispered, before fading into unconsciousness.

**Dun dun dun! So how did you like this chapter? I added a cliffhanger for some more suspense, heh heh heh. (As if we didn't have enough cliffhangers!)**

**Rate, Review, and Enjoy!**

**-Colleen**


	5. Chapter 5: Christy?

**Helloooooo everyone,  
A lot of peeps are saying to not delete this story, so I will issue a maybe for deleting. As I said in chapter 3, once we reach 10 reviews I will not delete this story.  
There is a poll on my profile, please vote before I reach the end of the story! Thank you all for your help! Thank you thank you thank you!  
Enough ranting, here is chapter 5!**

**Sky's POV:**

I snuck into the palace. It was made out of lapis, and I hated it. I sprinted to the Squid King's place, and I stopped short. Jason, Taylor, Ty, and Christy were on the floor, getting beat up by two squids and the Squid King himself. When Christy saw me, she whispered, "Sky," and became unconscious. I pulled out my butter sword and let all the anger, hurt, and sadness fuel me. I slashed at the two squids, and one escaped, but the other got killed. The Squid King's face of pleasure became dark, and he smirked at me. Then, he put a knife to Christy's neck.

"One more move," he warned, "and she will die."

I couldn't move. I looked helplessly to Ty. He mouthed, "I don't know."

"Well, Sky?" the Squid King asked. He pressed the knife harder into her skin, drawing blood.

By that time, Christy had awoken. She shook her head.

I took a deep breath, and said, "No."

The Squid King snarled, "Well, then she dies!" he pressed the knife down deeper. I quickly cut off his tentacle with my sword, and he snarled. I quickly pulled out my bow and shot the other squid. The Squid King bellowed, "Guards!"

Immediately, squids began coming through the door. I cut and slashed through them like they were made of butter, **(A/N: pun not intended, but it was pretty cool that happened.) **hoping to reach Christy.

And then the worst thing happened.

A squid pulled off my amulet.

**Ty's POV:**

_Who was this girl that Sky strived so much to protect?_ I wondered.  
I looked at Sky fighting all the squids, and I shouted, "Bow!"  
Sky threw me the bow and arrows, and I started fighting the squids off, too.

Suddenly, there was a tugging feeling in my chest, and I fell to the floor. With a sinking heart, I watched the squid about to give the amulet to the Squid King, but it disappeared.

I looked around, trying to find the amulet before it was too late.

Then I heard a voice say, "Sky, catch!"

Sky turned around and barely caught it. He put it around his neck, and I stood up again.

I looked in the general direction of the voice, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Christy.

**Ok, I know that there is WAYYYYYYYYYYY too much cliffhangers in this story, but I couldn't resist but add one. Yes, I know, I'm evil.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Please remember to check out the vote on my profile!**

**Colleen**


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss

**Hellooooooo guys (and girls)  
215 views…Not bad…I will add one review for that one.  
To ze visitors, thank you all for reading my story, you guys are always the ones who read my new chapters first!  
Poll, anyone? I haven't seen anyone do the poll, please do! That would really help me a lot! Thanks!  
I will wait days between uploading, so consider that as lucky because I will not be updating very much in the late summer when school starts, so beware…  
Also, how do you spell butter? Is it butter or budder? ~Complete confusion~  
Alright, enough chatter, here is chapter 6! R&amp;R!**

**Sky's POV:**

Christy? I couldn't believe my eyes, but I put on my amulet and started fighting. There were less squids and the numbers got fewer and fewer right before my eyes. I saw Christy pull out a butter knife. _Whoa,_ I thought. _I never knew Christy could fight with a knife before._ I saw her look at me, and she slowly put the knife to her neck.  
"No!" I roared. Running towards her, I knocked the knife out of her reach and grasped her cold hands.  
"You are my life, Christy. I don't want to lose you again…I love you." Rashly, I pressed my lips to hers then I pulled back and slipped back to fight.

**Ty's POV:**

I didn't believe what I was seeing. Sky, kissing a girl? I haven't seen him kiss anyone since Dawn left him. Pondering, I didn't realize that we were still fighting until a squid slashed at me. I managed to duck and kill the squid with my bow. I instantly shifted back to fighting mode. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jason get a gun from his suit and hand another one to Taylor. We fought until the last squid was slaughtered. The last squid that was left was the Squid King. I stepped forward, but Sky motioned for me to step back.  
"This is my fight," he said. His blue eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at the Squid King. The Squid King smirked, and readied his sword. Sky charged at the Squid King, and the Squid King dodged, but Sky cut off one of his tentacles. The Squid King hissed in pain. Seizing that moment, Sky jumped and impaled the Squid King's heart with his butter sword. The Squid King twitched, and he stilled.

**Christy's POV:**

I stared at the dead Squid King. Then, step by step, I made my way towards Sky. I walked, but I got faster and faster until I ran into his arms. I didn't care if he was covered in blood. I didn't care if he was dirty. All I cared about was that he was here, with me. We just held each other for a long time, and then I slowly untangled myself from his arms, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

**Finally, eh? The Squid King dead? Don't worry, I am not ending the story here. I have a lot of things planned for this story, muahahahaha. ~Evil grin~  
Yay! Finally done with this chapter! Vote on the poll, and R&amp;R!**

**Colleen**


	7. Chapter 7: Explainations

**WOW! 319 views! Thank you all for reading this far, I luv it sooooo much!  
Congrats! This story is just one review away from not being deleted!  
The problem is, there are no votes in my poll! Please please please vote, there is only one vote from me, and I will not write a sequel if you guys don't vote!  
(Random fact: I was singing Let It Go when I was editing… Don't know why…)  
Anyhoo, here is chapter 7! R&amp;R!**

**Sky's POV:**

"Sky?" a voice called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I talk to you alone?"  
I hesitated. Christy nodded, and she slipped back to her room. "Sure," I yelled. I went to the Sky Army/Team Crafted headquarters. There, sitting in chairs, were Ty, Jason, and Taylor. Taylor had brought some members of Team Crafted: Mitch (BajanCanadian), Jerome (Hacksource), and Ian (SSundee).  
They all looked at me. Ty cleared his throat. "First things first, who is this girl?" It was so silent I could hear a hair drop.  
I chose my words carefully. "I found her at the dock preparing to commit suicide. She was injured, and I took care of her. I fell in love with her, but she was taken away from me by the squids. I swam to the Squid King's place, and here we are."  
Mitch added, "Can she be trusted?"  
"I don't see why not." I replied.  
"Can I…" Jerome faltered at the middle of his question.  
"Can you what, Jerome?" I asked curiously.  
Jerome blushed and finished his question. "Can I meet her?"  
I pondered a little. "Sure, I guess… Let me get her."

**Magic Time Skip**

Christy hadn't blinked an eye when I told her the news. "Let's go, then."  
When she arrived, she literally pushed the doors open to her excitement.  
Everyone turned and looked at her. They froze. I could hear Ian murmuring, "Adam wasn't kidding when he said beautiful."  
Christy surveyed the crowd watching her.  
"A bacca, a spaceman, and some other people. Easy to tell who you are." She smiled, and everyone couldn't help but laugh. My personal angel, always ready to break the ice.  
"Sooooo…" I said. "Introductions, please?"  
Jerome stood up first. "Hi Christy."  
"And your name is…" Christy prompted. God, my friends were such idiots sometimes. I sighed.  
"Oh. Um, my name is Jerome."  
"Well, nice to meet you Jerome." She shook his hand.

**Another Magical Time Skip (Because I'm lazy)**

When everybody else had introduced themselves, Jerome finally cracked.  
"Christy?"  
"Yes?" she replied absentmindedly.  
"Can you come hang out with me at my house tomorrow?" he asked, looking at his feet.  
"Sure, I will bring my computer so we can record together." She said, smiling at him.  
"Uh, okay, see you tomorrow!" Jerome left with a smile on his face.  
When all my friends have left, I growled, "Curse Jerome."  
Christy smiled.  
I will always have more time with you, let them have a chance, too. She kissed me, and I smiled. She really knew how to brighten up my day.

**Ty's POV:**

I couldn't help but like her. Really much. She was like a goddess, and I admired her. She was funny, smart, kind, tough, caring, and beautiful. Who couldn't like her?  
_Damn Jerome for asking first,_ I thought.  
I loved her.  
I tried to deny it many times, but the moment I saw her get in the squid palace, I fell for her. The problem was, Sky had her first. I couldn't just steal her away from Sky. Maybe she will break up with him.  
_Or maybe, I could break them up early._ I would start by giving her gifts, and I will cause a misunderstanding. Sky has a huge temper, I will let Christy see what the true side of Sky is.

**Too many cliffhangers? Tell me in the description and maybe I will stop… Maybe…  
Sorry for the late update! I had to do a lot of work, and I had only 1 hour of computer time! Can you believe it? Moms!  
Vote, and R&amp;R!**

**Colleen**


	8. Chapter 8: Conceal Don't Feel

**Hello.**

**OMIGODWEHIT431REVIEWSIAMSOOOPROUDOFYOUGUYSILOVEYOUALL!**

**Sorry. I had to freak out for a bit, I never expected this story to be this popular. Thank you guys all for reading this far, I looooove you all!**

**Also, if some of you guys are thinking WTF did you make Ty EVIL? He is not evil, just driven by love.**

**And now, the show is starting, please shut off your cell phones, and please welcome Chapter 8 of Sacrifice! ~Round of Applause~**

**Heh heh heh.**

**Jerome's POV:**

She wasn't that bad. We hung out for a while, talked about things. All that stuff. When it was 4:31 **(A/N: Hint hint…)**, we recorded.

"Hello everyone we are back playing an adventure map called the dropper, with cupcakelover878!" I said into the microphone. We played the map for a little while, and then we ended the video. I started editing, and Christy went downstairs to grab some snacks. She returned, and went up the stairs.

"Jerome! I have CUPCAKES!" She yelled.

"CUPCAKES! Gimme!" I yelled back.

"Shaddup!" One of the neighbors shouted at us.

"Sorry!" we shouted back in unison.

Christy and I had 4 cupcakes each. When we were done, I laid down on my bed, and Christy glanced at the clock. 5:00. Great. Christy packed up her stuff and headed for the door.

"Have a great time,… Fluffy!" she called, and laughing, went out the door. I couldn't help but laugh too.

**Awesomesauce time skip**

**Sky's POV:**

When I was heading to my room, I heard Christy singing. Her voice was like an angel's, but there was sadness in her voice.

_Don't let them in,  
Don't let them see.  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel,  
Put on a show,  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know._ **(A/N: If you didn't know, the lyrics are from 'For the First Time in Forever', from Frozen. I know. Stupid of me…)**

I wanted to ask her what the words mean, but something inside of me commanded me to not ask. I would find out another time.

I heard a knock on the door, and I answered it. There was a figure in a black cloak.

"What do you want?" I ask, hiding my hostility.

"Tell Christy Ís mun falla ."

I frowned, but repeated the word to Christy.

Her face went stark white.

"Can I have some alone time please?" she asked before I could ask what was happening. She closed the door, and she locked it. I had to ask Jason.

**No comment here! Is mun falla means ice will fall in Icelandic… Hint hint…  
Anyhoo, R&amp;R!**

**Colleen**


	9. Chapter 9: Why?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**WE HIT 525 VIEWS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**~Ahem~ Sorry. I was just freaking out. But seriously, 525 views isn't bad! I really am flattered, and for reward I will not delete this story AND do a sequel even though nobody voted!**

**Here is Chapter 9!**

**Christy's POV:**

"Conceal, don't feel." I murmured to myself as I put on the gloves. "Conceal don't feel. Don't feel!"

I felt the room frost over and the temperature dropping. "Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel," I chanted in my mind while opening the door. I quickly closed the door behind me and went to the bathroom. I grabbed an item from my bag, and I took off my gloves and held it. "Don't feel. Don't feel." The frost spread over the item, and I hastily put it back in my bag. I got out of the bathroom, and I walked to the door with all of my belongings. I felt a hand grab my hand, and I jerked my head so I could see who was holding me.

"Sky?" I was shocked for a second, then I tried to slip out of his grip.

"Christy…What is going on here?" I realized that all the Team Crafted members were here, and they were all looking at me.

"Goodbye, Sky." My voice was pained, but I kept on going to the door.

He snatched at my hand but instead pulled off my glove. I was instantly alarmed, and I shouted, "Give me my glove!"

Sky's eyes were full of hurt. "Why?" he whispered. Then he strode towards me, and kissed me. The room instantly felt cold, and the floor was frosting over. I gently gave him a little push, and I saw that in the front of his shirt, there was a bit of frost. I walked slowly to the door. Sky didn't try to stop me, but he said, "Please, Christy. Tell me why." Over and over again. My emotions began building up, faster and faster until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't!" I swiped my hand around me, the ungloved one, and instantly, the floor had icicles. I ran off before I had a second thought.

**Sky's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Christy had ice powers. I ran after Christy, noting that she left behind a trail of ice. Finally, she reached the end, and behind her, there was an ocean. She backed away until she reached the tip of the ocean. She slowly backed away, and I saw that she had made ice sheen over the ocean. She looked behind her, and noticed that too. I saw what she was going to do, and I ran towards her. I slipped on the ice, but Christy kept on running until she reached the end of the ocean. Then, she glanced at me with a pained expression, and disappeared into the woods.

_Why? _I thought. _Why?_

**Hehehe! I will leave it here! I will be updating very soon, so yea, you don't have to wait that long for me to repost… Anyhoo, R&amp;R, and I love you all!**

**Colleen**


	10. Chapter 10: The Necklace

**Wow. Just wow. 624 views is really a lot to me, and I cannot express how thankful I am for you following me throughout this story, and I am so so sorry for not updating earlier, I had a sleepover at my friend's house. (I know, it is a lame excuse, but at least I got to see Maleficent! It is a very good movie!)**

**Here is Chapter 10! :))**

**Christy's POV:**

I was running for my life. I knew that this was not supposed to happen, but I kept running until I reached the top of a snowy mountain. I took off my jacket, since I couldn't feel cold. I stomped on the floor, and it made a giant snowflake. I began to raise my arms up, and ice began swirling all around me, creating a castle. I made an elegant gown made out of ice and snow, and I stood on the balcony, watching the snow drifting slowly to the ground. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so bad here after all.

**Sky's POV:**

I ran after Christy, but slipped. The few seconds for me to get up gave her a head start, and she ran further and further away. I could feel a bruise forming when I tripped, but I didn't feel the pain. I quickly ran after her, leaving my friends calling my name. I ran as fast as I can, and I fell again. I didn't care. I got up and ran after the trail of ice, unaware that I melted it. I ran until the trail of ice ended in front of a castle made out of ice. I climbed the stairs and knocked on the big doors. They swung open on the third knock, and I entered Christy's castle. Calling for Christy, I started to go up the long staircase but I heard a voice call, "Sky?" I looked up. It was Christy, in a beautiful gown I had never seen before. I quickly ran up the staircase, and I pressed my lips to hers. She started feebly pushing against me, but gave up and gently put her arms around me and kissed me back. She broke away and stared at me, her hands still in my hands. She asked, "Why are you here?"  
I replied, "I cannot leave you, Christy."  
Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a necklace. It was a beautiful heart made out of silver and gold. She put it on, and it matched her perfectly. I asked her, "Do you like it?" She smiled, and my heart was filling up until it might burst. Then, we walked hand in hand back to my house.

**Wow, such a short chapter… So sorry, I had writer's block…**

**R&amp;R!**

**Colleen**


	11. Chapter 11: Plan B

**Hello peeps!**

**First things first, answer time!**

**cukkocoaco: So sorry for the short chapters! I try my best to write as much as I can before stopping, and I am running out of ideas. Can any of you guys please give me more ideas? I really want to write longer chapters…**

**Goody5: I have a weird crave for cliffhangers, sorry for so much, although I might do more… ~Evil Laugh~ Also, I didn't get your email, can you resend it to me?**

**Ok, I am done, slap that favorite/follow button with your forehead (no, don't. You will get a headache.), and R&amp;R!**

**Sky's POV:**

Christy and I talked for a while. I told her about the time when I accidentally threw a snowball and hit Ty right in the face. She laughed, and she seemed relaxed until I asked her about her family. She got very quiet, and her eyes were full of sadness.

"My parents died in a fire. My sister has disappeared, and I don't know where she is."

"What was she like?" I prompted gently.

"She had more curly hair then mine, and her eyes were more violet then purple. You would have liked her more than me." She smiled sadly.

"Why?" I asked.

"She didn't have ice powers." Her eyes were full of bitterness.

I smiled. "Well, you're not the only one." I produced a flame, and held it next to Christy's snowflake. Her mouth was open in surprise, and then she smiled. She took my hand, and her hand felt icy against mine. I kissed her, our hands still linked together. Her lips were soft against mine, and she felt perfect in my arms. She returned the kiss, and I broke away. Smiling, we headed to my house.

**Ty's POV:**

I was simmering with rage as Christy and Sky kissed and walked back to Sky's house.

_She should be with me, not him!_

_Well, time for plan B!_

**~Sigh~ I have a bad case of writer's block, and I have a lot of stuff on my head, so I am sorry for the very short chapter, I will try to write more soon!**

**Colleen**


	12. Chapter 12: Twist

…

**I have nothing to say. The last time I checked my FF, it was around the 700's. Now, it is in the 900's. I also gained 2 followers and 4 favorites, and that motivated me to do a cover image. I didn't have any awesomesauce paint softwares, so I just used plain old paint. The application, I mean.**

**Also, I just want to remind you to ask questions and post comments in reviews, even hate comments. I will do my best to answer all of the reviews.**

**~Life rant alert~**

**Yesterday I took the Caltrain to San Francisco. I have to say that it was a pretty good place, and I got a cat that beckons luck to come (****招财猫****) in Chinatown. I loooooooove my cat (not real, FYI) it is soooooooooooooo cute! The Caltrain is cool, too, except it didn't have WiFi. That was why I didn't update yesterday. So sorry for all y'all who were waiting for my next update. ~Slinks to shadows in embarrassment~**

**~Life rant done~**

**I hear Titanium playing somewhere far away. I think it is the boys down the streets playing a radio or something…**

**The last thing I want to share, I am thinking about making a FF about how Adam/Sky would react if he read my FF when I am done with this FF. Same goes for the sequel. What if he read my FF about how he would react while reacting to it? That would be crazy and I would literally **

**Kill my pillow.**

**Scream.**

**Bookmark that video.**

**Scream some more.**

**Spend half an hour just staring at a picture of him.**

**Scream again.**

**Die.**

**Spend half of a year in shock.**

**Die.**

…

**Scream and wake everyone up in the middle of the night.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Oh well, I hope you all enjoy, R&amp;R if you want to/can!**

**Mitch's POV:**** (A/N: There are way too many POV's! I bet it's making everyone CRAZY!)**

I was worried. I didn't mind Christy's powers. I thought they were pretty cool, but the problem was that they hadn't arrived yet, and It had been a day. Then, I heard three raps on the door. I opened it and saw Christy. She flung herself in my arms and buried her face in my chest. I felt wetness spread there and realized that she was crying. She didn't notice when I put her on the couch and spread a blanket over her. When she was calm enough to speak, I asked her gently, "What happened?" and she replied, "Sky was kissing another girl." After that, she burst into tears again. I wiped them off and she buried her face in my chest. I breathed in her lavender scent, and I was mindless. The scent leads me to her lips, and she didn't object when I pressed my lips to hers. She instead deepened the kiss, and I was becoming passionate. I wrapped my arms around her, and she sighed. She lies down on the couch and fell asleep. I carried her, bridal style, into my room. I lay down next to her, and slept.

**Ty's POV:**

I struggled to control the Ender Dragon inside of me. He growled, and my chest got tighter. I felt my grip on the bench loosen, and Enderlox growled in approval.

_Don't give up,_ a voice said. _Please, wake up._

I opened my eyes, no longer purple, and looked at the person that had helped me get through.

The string that tied me to Christy was no longer there, replaced by strings that tied me to this girl, a complete stranger. I realized what I had done, but it was too late. I couldn't stop it, my plan B, but I will at least try.

**Sky's POV:**

I went outside to look for some berries, but suddenly, a girl kissed me on the lips. I broke off and turned around just as Christy was about to run away. "No! Christy! Please! You don't understand!" She ran further and further away. I hung my head, and the girl who had pink and purple hair began to comfort me.

_Maybe, just maybe, I could be happy with this girl._

"Hello, my name is Dawn. What's yours?"

_With Dawn._

**NOOOOOOOOOO! It broke my heart to write this, and I felt guilty all the way! By the way, can you peeps (Yum! I luv them!) tell me if you want me to end this story here, and work on the FF I was talking about (see above) earlier or do you want me to end this story later, so you will have more chapters but a delayed FF (see above)? I have a deadline by 7/19/14, so hurry! I will not be posting chapters until I count the votes (so sorry). There is a poll in my profile too, so you can do the poll or post your answer in the reviews! You cannot vote both ways though. (Sorry again).**

**Colleen**


	13. Chapter 13: The Prophecy

**This is the dreaded moment. The votes come in. **

**There was only one vote :(.**

**So I am continuing this story, but there is a BIG time skip (two months since Sky &amp; Christy ****broke up****) I will do a story on the two months that had passed in another story (Missing You), you can check it out in my profile.**

**As always, R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**TIME SKIP FOR 2 MONTHS**

**Christy's POV:**

I was on my computer trying to download a new map when I felt strong arms around me. I twisted around to kiss him, my BajanCanadian, my Mitch. We were in a house, a big one, just for the two of us. Mitch had bought it, and I loved it. I loved it here with Mitch, and nothing was going to change.

**Ty's POV:**

This was all wrong. The prophecy was supposed to happen! It echoed in my head:

_Three heroes will answer the call;  
One with Red,  
One with Black,  
One with Yellow._

_They will not know it,  
but the prophecy will happen.  
Maybe it will take a long time,  
but it will happen._

_One with Ender Dragon,  
One with Herobrine,  
One with Wither._

_This is the prophecy of three._

I knew that I needed to do something, but I didn't know how.

Notch help me!

**Sky's POV:**

I kissed Dawn. She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. We lived in a house with a huge garden, and every day I would tease her that she loved her flowers more than me. I loved Dawn, and she loved me back. This was how it was supposed to be, and how it will always be.

**I am so sorry for the short chapter! In return, I wrote a story happening between the 2 months that I skipped, you can find it in la profile!**

**As always, R&amp;RS!**

**Colleen**

**Here **


	14. Chapter 14: The Reason Why

**Omigod I am so sorry I was going to finish the chapter yesterday, but I forgot! Sorry sorry sorry!**

**A couple of important announcements:**

**I am going to Hawaii from 7/26/14 to 8/1/14, so I will not be updating in that time period, sorry!**

**I am going to give imaginary cookiez to all of you peeps (mmm!) who review. **

**Yes, PM me OC's, I will take 5 for now.**

**If you want me to give you something other than imaginary cookiez, then request it by PM or review!**

**Review time!**

**The Dragon Flame: No, I will not! MUAHAHAHA! *gives imaginary cookie***

**Guest: Yeah, but it is featured in Let it go and For the first time in forever. Proof:**

**Let it go:**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be,  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know,  
Well now they know!**

**For the first time in forever:**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always have to be,  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show,  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know.**

***gives imaginary cookie with snowflake***

**Guest: I'll edit it later… *gives imaginary cookie***

**UPDATE: No I will not! CAN'T TAME ME! CAN'T TAME ME!**

**Radradha48: So sorry your computer crashed, but yes! You can PM me an OC! DO IT NOW! ~Shaking shoulders~ DO IT NOW! *Gives imaginary cookie***

**Guest: No he isn't! :(( *gives imaginary cookie***

**LucytheEspeon: I watched it 10 times (including a sing-along) in my own free will. *gives imaginary cookie***

**LucytheEspeon: Kind of… *gives imaginary cookie***

**CattGirlx: ((: *Gives tons of imaginary candy***

**The Dragon Flame: Nope… *Gives imaginary cookie***

**Sydkinz: Okay! *gives imaginary cookie***

**The End!**

**BTW I was eating mango pudding when I was writing ;)**

**THREE YEARS LATER**

**Sky's POV:**

I was mining when I found a redstone torch on the floor. I immediately thought, Herobrine. Let's get out of here. But I shook off the uncanny feeling and continued to mine. I encountered a 2 by 2 tunnel with redstone torches every three blocks. _Now this is REALLY Herobrine,_ I thought. But I continued to mine. When I was about to give up and go back to the surface, a strong wind blew and extinguished all the torches, even the redstone ones. I had the uncanny feeling that someone—or some_thing_—was watching me. Suddenly, Herobrine teleported in front of me, grabbed my shirt collar, and pinned me to the wall. His white eyes looked unblinking at me, and he stared at me until I felt my head ache. Then he dropped me and teleported away.

_I would be glad to kill you, Sky, but there is something better for me to do._ His voice faded into oblivion, and the torches relighted.

Heart pounding, bangs plastered to my face with sweat, I hurried back, taking my torches with me. I made myself presentable to Dawn, and opened the door. She kissed me and murmured, "Welcome back." Suddenly, pain flashed to my whole body, and then disappeared. Dawn asked, clearly worried, "What's wrong?" "Nothing," I assured her. "I think I just need an early night's sleep."

As I lay down on my bed, a image of Christy flashed in my mind. I finally realized why I didn't feel the same way that Dawn was when we kissed, the reason why I always thought of Christy instead of Dawn. The reason why I had felt crushing guilt when I broke her heart. I waited until Dawn was asleep, and I kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, Dawn," I whispered. Then, I wiggled out of the window with my belongings to find Christy.

**Christy's POV:**

I had listened to Sky, and I packed my things. I noticed Mitch, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sorry, Mitch," I whispered. Then I leaped out of the window with Sky, and began a new future together.

**Sorry. I know that this is pretty short, but I am running short of ideas here. So if you guys have a new idea, PM me or write it in the review. As always, R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**Colleen**


	15. Chapter 15: Herobrine

**I'M NOT DEAD! I'M NOT DEAD! I am so sorry! I was going to update on Friday, but I hadn't recovered from my jet lag, and I was going to update yesterday, but I had this important dinner thingamajig. I am so sorry!**

**~Life rant alert!~**

**I watched Divergent while on the plane! It was so awesome! Slap dat like button with your nose if you like it!  
JK,JK.**

**J.K. Rowling!**

**OK, back to business. **

**Wow! No reviews to update! Whoo! You peeps (again: Yum!) are the most tolerant people ever!  
Also, when I was on The Bus in Hawaii, some peeps were looking at their phone and saying, "Colleen is in Hawaii." WHOA! Total freakout! Review/PM me if you were the ones!**

**P.S. You probably saw me, but never knew that it was me! (actually, my mom heard it and told it to me) I will use this very unique piece of information to get accepted to Stanford! (Hint: you need to accomplish something big to go to Stanford) Guess the LEAST likely first. I bet you will guess it from the least likely things to happen. I will not say yes if it is correct, though, I will only say no if it is incorrect. Sorry!**

**For the OC's, I will include them either in the sequel Skybrine: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic OR/AND Enderlox: A Deadlox fanfic.  
**

**Plus: The Dragon Flame: Character accepted! Yum-snickerdoodle! ~Licks lips~ *Hands out lollipop***

**Also, this is going to be the last chapter for this story. Don't worry, I will make a sequel.**

**Christy's POV:**

When we were far enough into the woods, I leaned close to Sky. I missed his scent, his lips, his smile. I leaned forward to kiss him, and our lips met. My fingers intertwined themselves into his hair, my body fitting together exactly with his, like two puzzle pieces. His arms around my waist tightened, and I finally felt safe. The nightmares stopped haunting me **(A/N: I am going to do another one-shot called Nightmares: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic)**, and I felt truly in paradise. We broke apart and started making a cottage, just a nice small house just for the two of us. As Sky placed the last block down, we sat on the beds. I sat on one, and asked, "What is bothering you?"

Sky's face darkened.

"Herobrine." He said.

**Oh wow. That had to be the most shortest chapter that I have wrote. Sorry sorry sorry! I have to update a lot of stuff, including a new one-shot. Plus Writer's Block.**

**R&amp;R!**

**Colleen**


	16. The Hub for updates

**Key:**

**S:ASF=Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft Fanfic (OaC)**

**MU:ASF=Missing You: A Skydoesminecraft Fanfic (OaC)**

**N:ASF=Nightmares: A Skydoesminecraft Fanfic (OaC)**

**SRTS:ASF=Sky Reacts to Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft Fanfic (OaC)**

**E:ADF=Enderlox: A Deadlox Fanfic (OaC)**

**SB:ASF=Skybrine: A Skydoesminecraft Fanfic (OaC)**

**W: AMUF=WitherMU: A MinecraftUniverse Fanfic (TBR)**

**S:ATRF=Stay: A Tom Riddle Fanfic (Out)**

**OaC: Out and Completed**

**TBR: To Be Released**

**FFW: Fit For Writing**

**This is the place where I reply to all the future reviews and stuff.**

**UPDATE 8/10/14: I want to remind everyone that this story is finished, and that you need to wait for ****Sky Reacts to Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic**** or ****Skybrine: A Skydoesminecraft Fanfic****. The last review:**

**The Dragon Flame: Done! ~Gulps down cake~ Also, do you mind if I make Annabeth's boyfriend Percy? (Both OC's, you better design Percy before it is too late!) Can you make a Fanfiction account? I am too lazy to write my response on every chapter, thanks! *gives awesome cake with huge thank you written on it***

**The Dragon Flame: Is he still a demigod?**

**Guest (Which I assume is The Dragon Flame): I will accept that as a yes. Are Annabeth and Piper demigods too?**

**UPDATE 8/17/14: I am so sorry for the long wait! SRTS:ASF will be coming in a few mins hopefully.**

**The Dragon Flame: Are Annabeth and Piper demigods too?**

**UPDATE 9/7/14: No, I am not dead. I am working on SRTS:ASF, since I do have school, and choir starts today (blame it on my mom!). Also, I will combine ALL of the chapters in S:ASF into SRTS:ASF. Your welcome.**

**E:ADF is probably on a short hiatus right now because I am working on SRTS:ASF, which is stressful. I will continue with E:ADF when I'm done with SRTS:ASF.**

**UPDATE 9/10/14: I will probably be working on Wattpad more than on Fanfiction because writing on my iPad is much more convienient, and I can't work on Fanfiction on my iPad. Currently I am working on ****A Little Love Can Go A Long Way****, make sure to check it out, my profile (TheWriter888) link is in my profile at Fanfiction.**

**UPDATE 4/1/15: Ok, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I procrastinated and stuff. So if you haven't noticed already, E:ADF is FINISHED! Yay! I will be uploading the sequel, SB:ASF very soon. So if the order of the books are getting confusing, here's the order:**

**S:ASF**

**MU:ASF/N:ASF**

**SRTS:ASF**

**E:ADF**

**SB:ASF**

**W:AMUF**

**So yeah!**

**TheRedSlime: Yes, I do know, but at that time I didn't know they were together (Alesa/Sky). Whoops. But I'm not going to change anything. CAN'T TAME ME! LOL :D**

**Unknown: Yes, I continued it (look at the order). Thanks!**

**Quick update on my life: I got a cat, my swing broke :(, my birthday is coming up soon :D, I passed the Certificate of Merit test, I'm having a piano recital in May, and my computer crashed, wouldn't let me in even though I typed in the right password, and deleted my Minecraft worlds :(.**

**Yay! Now that I have finished ranting and stuff, it is time for me to go to bed (sadly) since it's a school night, goodbye, my Peeps, until next time!**

**UPDATE 4/2/15: I have just finished the first chapter of SB:ASF, make sure to check it out if you want more.**

**UPDATE 4/7/15: This is random news, but I'm getting the first book of the fourth series of the 39 clues (what?) and a paint by numbers kit tomorrow! Yay!**

**FreddyGirl7: Okay, the official sequel(s) to this story is either E:ADF or SB:ASF (you can find the key to my abbreviations on the beginning of the hub).**

**UPDATE 6/8/15: I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated! I had a lot happening in the month of May but now I am ready to write! I will be going to China and Japan for a month but will try to update ASAP! Thanks guys!**

**the red rain: Thanks! :)**

**buddergamer: :)**

**UPDATE 7/25/15: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating anything recently! I came back about a week ago but then I had to recover from jet lag and then go to camp for a week. This is my first day after I went to China and Japan to be FFW (fit for writing). Well, not really because I'm kinda sick (coughs and stuffy nose) but I know that you Peeps really want me to update ASAP so I deemed today FFW. After 30 minutes—1 hour of time after I post this update, you should see that I posted new chappies (so please don't kill me). Okay? Thanks.**

**UPDATE 10/24/15: I am so sorry for all of the SB:ASF readers out there. It has been such a tremendous effort to update since I am burning out through ideas fast. Thanks for understanding, Peeps.**


End file.
